The Supernova & the Guard
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: Well , I couldn't come with a better title , sorry xD Killer is captured by the marines & sent to the Impel Down where Domino would be keeping an eye on him . Read & Review please
1. Chapter 1

_The Supernova & the Guard_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone! This story I wrote long time ago and thought it would be nice if I shared with everyone here to know what others would think of it , the pairing is VERY unusual , but I have always been a fan of it , so I decided to take my chances and write a story about them . Mature content will be included; you have been warned .Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy :)

His footsteps echoed throughout the dark corridor as he ran panting. "Sir, the Marines caught a Supernova! They're sending him to us now." Yelled Hannibal at the top of his lungs as he made his way hastily through Magellan's office, only to find the office empty.

"S….Sir?!" wondered the Assistant Warden confused, looking around the room.

A toilet's flush was heard behind him "That damned diarrhea! "Said the angry Magellan as he walked out of the toilet. "Why were you yelling Hannibal?" asked the annoyed warden as he rubbed his belly.

"Oh ummmm…..It is the Marines , sir" started the shorter man "They caught a supernova and they're sending him to the Impel Down now." Continued Hannibal in a formal, yet shaky tone, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat slowly.

Magellan narrowed his eyes at his subordinate "Interesting" whispered Magellan to himself.

"And who did they capture? I hope they caught that pink haired beauty." Continued the horned warden with a lustful look as he thought about Jewelry Bonney.

"Unfortunately sir they didn't." replied Hannibal quietly "I'm afraid the caught a rather more dangerous one." Continued the assistant warden seriously, gaining his superior's attention "They caught Massacre Solider Killer, sir." Spoke Hannibal in an almost frightened tone.

Magellan's eyes widened in shock "WHAT! How is that?" yelled the warden.

"I believe they caught him after a hard battle against the Kid pirates." Answered the assistant warden.

"Anyhow , this isn't our issue now , what matters now is that we welcome him right when he arrives." Said Magellan in an evil voice.

During the next three hours, every soldier, guard, and officer in the prison was running around following orders. Killer was indeed a strong , infamous pirate , so the Impel Down had to be fully prepared and secured before his arrival . An attempt to avoid failures of the past.

The ship from the Headquarters arrived with the Supernova on board. As the ship reached the Impel Down, Killer saw his hosts waiting eagerly for him _'Guess this is going to be fun'_ thought the masked pirate to himself as he saw Magellan, Hannibal, Sadi-chan and Domino.

"Sir." Magellan saluted the high rank officer who walked off the ship, followed by soldiers holding Killer.

"Is this … him?" asked Magellan, taken aback by the appearance of the strong criminal.

A tall, muscular, blond man with scared arms and an iron mask stood quietly in front of the warden. His eyes weren't shown so it was impossible to know where his gaze was directed. He didn't try to escape, or even launch a surprising attack on the officers, maneuver lots of the captured pirates tried before. He was calm yet dangerous; terror was so intense that it could be smelled in the air surrounding everyone at the prison's gate.

"Yes warden, this is him. Allow me to introduce you the infamous supernova, Killer." Announced the high rank officer proudly. "It is your duty to keep him locked here." Continued the marine officer.

"Yes sir." Replied Magellan. "Domino" said Magellan to the blonde female guard standing behind him. "From now on , I want you to keep an eye on this prisoner." Continued the Impel Down warden as he made his way back to his office.

"But sir…" spoke Domino softly, but was interrupted by Magellan's rough tone; "NO BUTS" Yelled the warden.

"You are a guard in this prison and it is your duty to make sure that prisoners stay here." Continued Magellan strictly.

"Yes … yes sir." Replied Domino, sighing briefly. "Follow me you two." Ordered Domino angrily the two male guards who held Killer, as she led them to the cell where Killer would be staying , she led them to the sixth level of the prison. Killer looked around and smirked a little when he realized where he was going.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Taraaaaa ! end of the first chapter xD hope you enjoyed so far . Reviews , Ideas , Criticism and anything else that crosses your mind will be much appreciated .

Till next time

_Lady of Dragons 99 _


	2. Chapter 2

The dimly lit corridor was possessed by silence except for the hard clicking of Domino's high heeled boots against the cold cobblestone floor, it sounded like the floor would be pierced by her angry footsteps.

'_What the hell is he thinking? '_Thought the blonde guard to herself, she was so angry at the Warden for assigning her with such a fierce mission; making sure a Supernova stays in prison.

Of all the male guards in the prison, Magellan chose her. She never had a problem with any mission he gave her, but this one is way beyond her limits. She wasn't as strong as the other guards, so she doubted her ability to really keep this monstrous criminal imprisoned.

She stopped suddenly and turned to face the male guards who walked behind her, "Make sure he takes off these clothes and puts on the jail uniform." Stated Domino strictly.

"And this mask too, takes it off of him." Continued the guard with her harsh speech.

The guards walked towards Killer to take his mask off, but they were mesmerized where they were when he raised his head towards them. They couldn't see his face, of course thanks to the mask, but the almost swore he was glaring angrily at them.

"You want the mask off" spoke Killer's deep voice calmly to the female guard "Come take it off yourself." Continued the prisoner.

He could tell there was a struggle inside of her; he knew she doubted her abilities and something about this made him angry. He didn't like weaklings maybe, so he had to challenge her a bit, an attempt to make things a little exciting around this cold prison.

For a brief moment, Domino felt a wave of fear run through her, his words showed much confidence. But she remembered Magellan's words and build up her courage, she gulped and moved towards the blond hulk.

She stood so close to him, the smell of her perfume haunting his senses as she tiptoed to have a better control over the mask. She placed her delicate hands on each side of the mask and tried to pull it off, to her surprise, Killer stood still.

She took off the mask and stepped back to get a better view of the pirate's face; she gasped briefly and bit her lip to muffle her gasp.

She had a prepared picture of how this brutal pirate is looking in her head, but what she saw was completely different. The ugly picture in her head was replaced by handsome features; He had deep, blue, eyes, which were partially covered by the long locks of blond hair, a perfectly shaped straight nose and a pair of inviting thin lips.

Domino stared at his face for few seconds before her eyes, involuntarily, moved down to his neck and then to his body. She never saw such a handsome man, most of the prisoners she dealt with were fat, ugly, burned, or heavily scarred , even the guards and the warden , weren't that good looking either.

She stopped the wandering of her eyes when she felt a burning heat rise to her cheeks, she had to stop herself. After all, he was a prisoner and she was a guard.

"Do you like what you see, miss?" asked Killer teasingly with a smirk, his deep voice making her situation worse.

"SHUT UP YOU SCUM." Yelled Domino loudly at him, before shifting her gaze towards the male guards; "What are you two waiting for, lock him up now." She ordered in a strict tone.

"Yes Ma'am!" spoke the guards in unison, and pulled Killer to his cell.

She stood calmly and watched the guards push him inside the dark cell , she could hear them mock him and insult him like they always did with prisoners , and felt a twitch in her heart _'Those idiots !' _ she thought _'They shouldn't miss with him , he is strong and really handsome … err… stop it ! He is a dangerous prisoner whom you should guard. PERIOD! '_Domino shook her head briefly to stop those captivating thoughts.

She took one last look at Killer; he sat quietly in his cell, but his eyes were locked on her. She turned around to leave before anything else happens; "See ya , Miss" she heard him call at her , she stopped briefly before continuing her way.

"I started to like this place." Muttered Killer to himself with a smirk as he laid down on his new bed to end his night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Taraaaa ! second chapter already :D I know it is kind of short , but this is because the story is not that long and I had to divide it into chapters . Anyway , hope you enjoyed this chapter , and the sexual tension Domino is feeling ( I would feel the same if Killer was my prisoner xD ) **

**Reviews are much appreciated **

**Till next time :) **

_Lady of Dragons 99 _


	3. Chapter 3

The morning' sun seemed too bright for her under rested eyes; Domino sighed as she opened her eyes to the bright rays penetrating her window.

A Den den mushi next to her bed echoed throughout the small room , she jumped off her bed to answer the annoying snail.

"Hello" spoke Domino lazily.

"Uh... You still didn't get out of bed?" asked Magellan in an annoyed tone.

"S….Sorry sir "apologized the blonde beauty.

"There is no time for apologizes, get your ass over here immediately , that new prisoner is scaring the shit out of every guard." Yelled Magellan angrily, the thought of scared guards made him lose his temper.

"_Yeah! He is intimidating! Who do you think I am not to be intimidated by him "wondered_ the guard silently inside her head before a sigh escaped her lips

"I am on my way sir." She replied before her boss hung up on her.

After a quick shower, Domino put on her uniform and grabbed a cup of coffee on her way out. Her room was small, consisting of an average sized bed, a bathroom, a closet, and a simple table accompanied with a pair of chairs. Not a luxurious place to stay in, but that what the jail offered to his employees. She was glad she lived close to where she worked.

At the Impel Down , guards were whispering about how frightening the new prisoner was; a strong hulk who slaughtered people whenever his crazy captain ordered. Domino listened quietly to their conversations, she didn't agree with her mates though.

She stood front of Magellan's office door and knocked politely "Sir" she spoke quietly as she entered.

"You finally decided to show up, Domino" spoke Magellan strictly yet calmly. Domino didn't reply and hung her head low instead, an unspoken sign of apology.

"Listen, you have to interrogate the Supernova about where his crew mates are." Spoke Magellan in a serious tone.

"What?! This was never the job of a guard. Sir, the marines handled this kind of things not us." Replied Domino with objection.

"No one can come near him. It is true he didn't try to hurt anyone, but threat always lingered in his words. So I thought maybe it would be wise if a woman spoke to him, you know how filthy can those pirates be." The wrong words left Magellan lips; his attempt to convince her with the mission failed.

"So because I am a woman, it is alright to use me! "Spoke Domino with fury coating her words.

"IT IS AN ORDER!" Yelled Magellan at her "Since when do guards discuss their orders! "he continued with mad words. Domino, once again, didn't reply and bit her lower lip to control her frustration.

"Yes, sir "answered the blonde guard as she saluted her boss, before leaving his office & heading to the prison cell where her prisoner stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: A detail filled chapter , I know :P but I hope I was able to show how frustrated Domino is :D Anyway, hope it was enjoyable enough though. Reviews are much appreciated :) <strong>


End file.
